


IS THIS A JOJO REFERENCE?!

by ThePorcelainDoll (orphan_account)



Category: Basilisk (Anime & Manga), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Setting, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Brotp, Cinnamon Roll, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gennosuke is THICC, I'm Sorry, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 1: Phantom Blood, Jonathan is THICC, Jonathan's dad is still racist against asians, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Speedwagon is jelly, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WTF, Yes i ship them you gotta problem?, is this a jojo reference?, periodically it wouldn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThePorcelainDoll
Summary: Jonathan meets an E X T R A  T H I C C samurai named Gennosuke-Samma and they do things and be best friends(Yes this is a crack-story with a crack-pairing deal with it)





	IS THIS A JOJO REFERENCE?!

 

Once upon a Jojo time, Jonathan Joestar was rolling around on the ground, because he decided walking took too much effort and rolling was quicker.

Speedwagon followed after because he was Jonathan's disciple or whatever.

 

"THIS IS SUCH FUN" Speedwagon yelled, even though he yelled at a regular basis.

"I'MA A BLUEBERRY!!" Jonathan yelled as they continued to roll across the ground, down a hill, and several continents.

 

Meanwhile in Medieval Japan....

Gennosuke was coloring on an ancient scroll using crayons made from the remains of their enemies. Kagero was smelling his ass because shes a creep and no one likes her.

"You smeeeel like tacos" Said Kagero (even though they didn't have tacos in ancient Japan) 

"STAHP smelling me Kagero" Said Gennosuke as he was drawing a picture of Cuphead and Mugman.

 

Hyouma was sitting down and drinking some alcohol because he has no waifu. He got drunk and said "Yyou kknow what  **BURP** Gennosuke, I don't..llike youuuu..and I wish you was neva born"

He threw a scroll at his cinnamon head "Go get me some salmon and get out of my site!  **BURP** and Kagero stop smelling his butt you don't know what he be eating"

............. 

Eventually Jonathan and Speedwagon stopped rolling because they got hungry.

"SpeedWeed I'm hungry I want some cheeseburgers"

Speedwagon stopped and looked around "This isn't England" He sniffed around, the air smelled strange and different.

"Where are we mister Speedwagon?" Jonathan asked, he too started to look around. There wasn't any buildings or blonde people. Just people with black hair, small eyes, and wore weird fabrics.

"Are we in Neverland?" Asked Jonathan.

Speedwagon shook his dirty blonde head "No Jojo this place..it's...it's not England" He picked up a flower "I feel like a Weeaboo for some reason"

"Maybe if wee asssk for halp, we can find our way home" jonathan looked around to see who was suitable to ask for directions. They can't be too fat, too short, too thin, too ugly.

 

He found a figure on the far right, that wasn't too shabby. He was fishing in a pond.

jojo grabbed Speedwagon by the wrists and dragged him "C'mon mister SpeedWeed we can ask him!"

.............

Hyouma never bothered to show Gennosuke how to fish. He was too  _busy_ to play with him. Yet if he didn't get a fish, his buttwhole would be re-sized, said Hyouma...whatever that means

Gennosuke attacked a piece of fruit to the end of the fishing hook and threw it over his head and threw it back into the water.

His hook mustve caught something because as soon as he threw it back into the water, a blonde man with a hat had a fishing rod in his hair and was thrown into the water

"MISTER JOOOOOOOOOOOOOESTARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" He yelled

"What the.." Gennosuke said. Just then a big blue figure jumped into the water while screaming  **SONO CHI NO SADAME!!**

 **JOOOOOOOOOOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** yelled Gennosuke..for some odd reason.

 

The blue figure popped out from the water carrying the blonde figure with one arm.

"OH mah" The blue figure and Gennosuke were the same size and were both muscular  and both looked like cinnamon rolls.

The blonde figure coughed out the water from his lungs and looked at Gennosuke

" **HOLY FUCK YOU'RE EXTRA THICC BOI** "

.....................

Hyouma was trying to stop Kagero from eating his period pads when the door slid open

"Jesus Gennosuke it's been 5 hours, you should've brought the salmon sooner!" Even though they didn't have Jesus back then.

"Hai dad I brought some fwends"

Hyouma stopped in his tracks when he saw two extra dudes, one was carrying the other in one arm. He turned to his retarted nephew 

"BOI WHAT I SAY BOUT BRINGING HOBOS!"

"Hey who are you to call us hobos!" SpeedWeed yelled back! Even though he kinda was, Jonathan on the other hand was rich AF

"Also are you asleep or sleepwalking?" yelled Speedweed again.

Hyouna ignored the cute blonde dood "did you bring the salmon at least Gennosuke?" Gennosuke blinked "What salmon?" Hyouma slowly opened his eyes, showing his doujistu thingy 

**BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


End file.
